Somethings Are Better to Be Kept to Yourself
by JantoForever21
Summary: What could one of the team members say that could make Ianto so upset? This is a prequel to my story Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It. Please read that story first before you read this even though this is the prequel. Please R & R!


**Setting: **Right before my other story **Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or it's characters, if I did, then I would not be writting this fiction piece.

**Author Note: **If you have not read my other story, **Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It**, then please go read it first. I know that this is a prequel but it is meant to be read after** Love's Not Love If You Can't Admit It**. Also, thoughts are in **italics **and flashbacks are in **bold and italics. Thanks to my LJ beta, lollyphants for her wonderful britpicking and beta job.**

* * *

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen were huddled around Owen's desk, talking in hushed voices. Ianto was just on his way there when he heard his name come up in the conversation.

'Tosh, Ianto has far too much sense to be shagging Jack!' Owen commented, 'Plus, he's only the tea boy, there's nothing more to him.'

'Owen! Ianto's not just a tea boy and you know Jack, he'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough!' Tosh exclaimed.

At hearing these comments, Ianto's heart broke.

_If only they knew how much I love him. If only they knew. They don't understand - I love him. Oh, well, they don't really know if we're shagging anyways, and I suppose that's a good thing._

Finding the chance, as everyone had gone silent, Ianto made a specifically loud entrance into the centre of the hub. As he did so, everyone turned his way, as if they had not just been talking about him or Jack.

'Anyone want coffee?' Ianto asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

'Of course,' Gwen innocently.

'Thanks Ianto.' Tosh said.

'Fine,' Owen replied, swinging around in his desk chair once before returning to work.

'The same as always?' Ianto asked.

'Yes,' they chorused together.

'I better go check on that scan I have been running,' Tosh said.

'Yeah, and I better get back to finishing the report Jack gave me.' Gwen replied.

'Yeah, right, buzz off girls; I still haven't finished typing up the paperwork Jack gave me. I better finish it soon or he'll kill me.' Owen mumbled. 'And I don't want to get him worked up, him already being in a bad mood as it is.'

Ianto let his thoughts drift back to the conversation he overheard between the team as he made their coffee.

Just thinking of what they had said filled him with hate, anger and hurt. _They had no right to talk about his and Jack's relationship behind their backs. They didn't even understand! All they were thinking about was Jack's sex life, thinking he couldn't love anyone. They're wrong. They don't know anything. _

Ianto choked back tears as he finished making coffee for the team, forcing the conversation from his head. He then made his way to Tosh's desk; handing her a cup of tea with a polite 'You're welcome'. And, after heading to Gwen's desk to give her her cup of coffee, with another polite 'You're welcome,' he headed up to Jack's office as he had decided to give Owen his coffee last.

'Here's your coffee, Sir.' Ianto said politely as he handed it over.

'Thank you, now will you please go away, I've got tonnes of work to do.' Jack replied harshly.

'Please can I talk to you, Sir?'

'No, I'm busy right now, please leave. And, just drop the 'Sir', it's getting annoying.' Jack retorted.

'Are you angry at me?' Ianto asked; hurt clearly showing in his voice.

'No.'

'Then who are you mad at?' Ianto asked, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder.

'No one. I'm just mad in general.' Jack snapped, brushing Ianto's hand off of his shoulder. Without warning, Ianto turned the captain's head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jack stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back.

'Don't do that again!' Jack fumed.

'Why?' Ianto asked, showing hurt on his face.

'Just don't!' Jack yelled.

'Fine! I won't!' Ianto huffed, storming out of the room. As Ianto walked out of the room, he was too caught up in his anger to realize that Owen had seen it all as he had come up to what all the commotion was.

Owen smirked as he stood next to the doorway of Jack's office. He stood there for a few seconds before realizing that he should be at his desk when Ianto arrived, otherwise it'd look suspicious.

**Some things Are Better to Be Kept to Yourself**

(Prequel to Love's Not Love if You Can't Admit it)


End file.
